


Creative Touches

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Follower Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th follower fic, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Cliche, Creative Mind Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Owner Dean, Prompt Fill, Shipper Charlie, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean opened his new establishment in a new city to start over.  His first customer was a blue eyed creative type.  The man had a fierce passion for all creative outlets.  A month and a half later and Dean still didn't know his name.  Dean knew he like sci-fi and fantasy b/c every time he visited he gave a different character's name for his order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is the third 100th Follower Fic fulfillment fic.
> 
> Follower: ohmydeanpie
> 
> Prompt: one owns a coffee shop and the other is frequent customer writer, artist or something
> 
> OTP: Destiel
> 
> I couldn't decide what I wanted Cas to do so he does ALL of the creative types of work. This story will include every single cliche I can think of at 3 am.

Dean grunted as he lifted the final bag of Arabica beans and put them on the shelf in the storage room.  He exhaled and stretched his arms over his head and went back to the receiving dock.

“Thanks Benny.  I’m sorry that you had to make the overnight trip to get here but I needed the supplies,” Dean shook his hand.

“No problem brother.  You know I am always here to help out.  I’m glad you fell on my route.  I’m headed to Florida, anything you need picked up on my way back out here?” Benny asked as he pulled down the gate and locked the back of his trailer.

“Not that I can think of.  If anything comes up I’ll shoot you a text.  Did you want a cup of coffee for the road?”

“Sam already filled my thermos for me.”

“Good.”

“I’m glad this is working out for you.  You’ve already broken even in the last month.  I told you it was a good move to leave the city.  The south is a good look on you,” Benny grinned.

“Thanks man.  I’ll see you when you head back up this way.”

“Did you ask out Mr. Blue Eyes yet?”

“Benny,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t even know his name yet.”

“Well you’ve talked about him enough that Sam even texts me about him now.”

“Get on the road.”

“Yeah.  When I get back in here in two weeks you better tell me how your first date was.”

Dean waved Benny off and went back into his establishment.

Kevin entered the store room with a huge grin, “its 13:12 Dean.”

“Uh so,” Dean hoped he looked like it didn’t matter to him.

“Don’t try it Dean,” Kevin crossed his arms.

“Dean!” Charlie burst through the door, “it _is_ 13:12,” she grabbed his arm, “get out there.”

“I’m comin’,” Dean stumbled along with her.

Dean settled behind the far register that faced the side entrance and glanced up at the clock, 13:13.  He looked back to the door right as it opened.  Dean tried to control his smile as the man with the dark mop of disarrayed hair and well-toned body entered.  The man pushed up his sun glasses and the beautiful blue eyes made Dean swallow thickly.  The man rolled up his sleeves as he approached Dean.

“Hello Dean,” his lips quirked slightly.

“Hey.  What can I get you today?”

“What’s the special today?” the man smirked.

“It’s Tuesday,” Dean rolled his eyes, “you know it’s the Swiss and honey glazed turkey on multigrain.  Would you like soup or fruit slices?”

“Fruit today.  Apple please.”

“Colombian or latte today?”

“Actually I’m working on a project so a red eye. With a dash of cinnamon please.”

“Alright. $11.34.  What name are you using today?” Dean grinned as he lifted a large cup, pulled the marker from behind his ear and poised to write.

“Castiel,” Cas nodded and swiped his card.

“Spell that for me.  I don’t think I know that show or comic.”

“C-A-S-T-I-E-L.  It isn’t from a universe,” Cas ducked his head.

“Oh what is it from?” Dean scribbled the name and sat it for Charlie to fill as she spied on them per usual.

“It’s, um, see,” Cas cleared his throat, “it’s my name.”

“Oh okay,” Dean tore the receipt from the register and handed it to Cas, “hold on.  What?”

Their eyes met.  Dean didn’t release the receipt and Cas didn’t pull it from his hand.

“It’s my real name,” Cas gave a nervous smile.

“Oh.  It’s beautiful,” Dean whispered.

Kevin chuckled and Charlie barked a laugh.

“Th-thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean felt the blush spread up from his neck, “you were my very first customer here at The Chill Spot and have been coming in for over a month.  Why give me your real name now?”

“He wants you to know what to scream out later!” Charlie shouted without a thought then clamped her hand over her mouth.

They both released the receipt.  Their eyes followed it as it fluttered to the counter top.  They stared at it for a minute. Kevin reached around Dean and placed Cas’ food and drink on the counter.  Cas slowly looked up at Dean.  Dean smiled and met his eyes.

“S-sorry for her.”

“Right.  Thank you,” Cas grabbed his tray and went to his usual table in the corner.

Dean turned and rushed to his office.  Sam looked up from the computer when he entered.

“What are you doing back here?” Sam glanced at the clock, “you should be on break.  Did blue eyes not come in today?”

“Shut up Sam,” Dean pressed his head to the desk after he slumped in the chair.

“Oh he did.  What happened?  I’m almost finished with the books for the week if you need me to go shew him away.”

“His name is Castiel.”

“Oh,” Sam hit save and turned to face Dean, “so now it’s too personal huh?  You think that you can’t be more since he isn’t as mysterious.”

“It’s not that,” Dean sat up and sighed, “Charlie made an inappropriate comment.”

“She didn’t talk about his butt again did she?  Or was it his hip bones?”  Sam scooted his wheeled chair over from his desk to Dean’s.

“She said he wanted me to scream his name later.”

“Oh wow.  Dude.  Yeah I get it.”

“Hey boss,” Charlie knocked on the door and had the decency to look sheepish, “Castiel asked for you.”

“What?” he looked at her with wide eyes.

“He said and I quote, ‘isn’t it Dean’s break now?  He usually has the meal with me’.  I think you better get out here,” Charlie smiled softly.

“Oh,” Dean jumped up, “cut a big slice of pie and make me a sandwich real quick.  I’m gonna change shirts.”

Dean left the office and went to the small locker room.

“He’s gone on this Castiel isn’t he?” Sam chuckled.

“I think that artsy little dork is gone on the boss just as much.  It was so damn cute Sam.  You have to look at the security videos later.”

“They’re going to have adorable children.”

“You’re silly,” Charlie laughed and went to make Dean’s food.

“This look good?” Dean stopped at the door a few minutes later.

“It makes your eyes pop,” Sam nodded as his brother wore a forest green V-neck shirt.

“Good.”

“Go get your man,” Sam gave him a thumbs up.

“Shut up.”

Dean went and washed his hands then went out front.  His food was already at the table with a glass of milk.

“Sorry had to go over some paperwork with Sam.”

“Sure,” Cas nodded.

There was a long few minutes of silence while they ate.

“Dean,” Cas took a deep breath, “as you know I am an artist.  I do a lot of different forms of art.  I have a showcase that is opening next week.  I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to it?”

“Oh.  This is a suit and tie type of thing?”

“No.  All of my showcases are casual.  I don’t think you should have to dress up to enjoy art.  My agent Sarah tried to change my mind years ago but I stick by my words.”

“Well I’m good to go then.”

“I was also interested in renting your establishment for that night.  I would like to have a place for the after party.  I did not want to bring that up if you refused the date.  I figured it would make it awkward.  Though I did practice both responses to be prepared,” Cas tucked his hair behind his ear.

Dean noticed the sunglasses sat on the table.  He also realized Cas had just called it a date.

“Oh sure.  Just let me know the days.  I can start posting that we’ll be closing early.”

“No need to close early.  I will only be inviting a few people back here.  This is the only adult place that can be comfortable for everyone.  No one likes a bar and the basic cafés are filled with students.  This is a café venue that lends itself to an older crowd and the only one that serves beer and wine.  I wanted to make sure that it was okay.  Your café is so much more for us.  I will pay the same rate as anyone else,” Cas pulled a flyer from his bag, “these are the days and I scribbled on the back info that you’ll need later,” he didn’t meet Dean’s eyes as he folded it so the back was hidden.

“Sure awesome.  So a date?” Dean smiled.

“My people skills are rusty so it took me weeks to work up to it.  I find you both physically and intellectually appealing.  You made me nervous.  That was why I gave you a false name the first time.  You seemed to like it so I continued,” Cas looked down at his half eaten food.

“I do like it.”

“It makes you smile and you have such a beautiful smile.  The way your eyes light up and your slight dimples show.  I like it.  I like you Dean.”

“Oh.  Well,” Dean bit his lip then huffed, “I like you too.  I couldn’t figure out how to ask you out.”

“Oh that is very good,” Cas looked up.

“Yeah it is,” Dean met his stare.

They finished their food in silence.  Dean shared his pie with Cas as they chatted before Cas had to leave.

“I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yes.  Maybe next time scrub the paint off.  Though you are adorable paint splattered,” Dean winked as he collected their dishes.

“How embarrassing.  I should have showered more thoroughly.  I shouldn’t paint in the nude anyway.”

Dean stumbled and turned around, “what?”

“Oh.  I paint in the nude to keep the laundry levels down,” Cas shrugged.

“Never change Cas,” Dean chuckled and went back to work.

“So how did it go?” Sam asked when Dean returned to the office.

“He asked me out,” Dean grinned and handed Sam the folded flyer.

“Great.  Oh he has a show.  This is definitely your chance.  You can show him how much you are interested in his work,” Sam read over the flyer.

“Yeah.  He’s also renting our place for the after event.  He gave me the check today.  He doesn’t even want us to close early.  Cas is worth it.  This is gonna be good.  I’m goin’ on a date,” Dean settled behind his desk.

Sam squeaked, jumped up from his seat, grabbed his stuff, slammed the flyer down on Dean’s desk and rushed from the office.

“See ya later.  Gotta go meet Emily,” Sam shouted over his shoulder.

Dean raised an eyebrow but shrugged his brother’s behavior off.  He picked up the flyer and looked over it closely.  He flipped it and read what Cas had written.  He gulped and looked at the door.  No wonder his brother had dashed out of there.

_Dean,_

_You are very attractive, funny, intelligent, and hardworking.  I find myself drawn to you and cannot wait to begin this adventure.  I am glad to be in your company and hope that our relationship moves successfully and quickly.  Your friend Charlie is very much correct.  I do wish to hear you scream my name.  Obviously in the future.  I understand that is custom to wait at least six dates before intercourse.  If you would like to sooner I am very willing.  I do please myself with thoughts of you on my mind.  The timber of your voice with my name on your lips will bring me ecstasy.  That is, if you are able to speak after I have pulled you apart.  I look very much to our time together._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Castiel_

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed as he reread the letter.

<<<>>> 

Dean pulled up outside the cultural arts center where Cas’ showcase was set up.  He had agreed to meet Cas there before the doors opened.  He parked by Cas’ smart car and headed to the doors.  The sign was lit and name of his showcase was displayed in a stylish calligraphy.

“I wonder what _Speckled Verde_ means,” Dean said to himself as he approached the doors.

“There you are,” Cas arrived to greet him at the doors before he made it to the lobby.

“Hey,” Dean kissed his cheek, “so I’m here two hours early why?”

“I wanted you to see it how it is meant to be viewed.  It isn’t about all the people.  It’s about the personal experience,” Cas blushed as he took Dean’s hand.

“And here he is the man of the hour,” Sarah appeared from the showcase’s entrance, “everything is set up and timed just like you asked.”

“Thank you.  We’ll see you in a few.”

Cas pulled him pass without a proper introduction.

“Does she always greet you like that?”

“She wasn’t talking to me,” Cas felt his face grow even warmer.

“What?”

Cas pushed the door open and pulled Dean in.  Dean’s mouth fell open as he looked around the first room.  He understood Sarah’s words.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean gasped.

The entire room was filled with images of Dean.  There were paintings, sketches, busts of his head and face, photographs, sculptures, and even an entire piece carved out of wood.  Dean immediately recognized the main focus were his eyes and freckles.

“Speckled Verde,” Dean whispered as he moved around the room.

He gasped again when he saw the photographs up close.  He knew each moment.  They were mostly candid and didn’t even know Cas had captured them.  There a were few posed with the other staff members but the main focus was still Dean.  Each type of art was lighted to bring out the best.  The way the layout of room leant to the feel of individual spaces.  They didn’t flood together but led into each other.

“Cas.”

“You hate it don’t you?” Cas’ voice was pitched higher than normal.

“Maybe I should but I can’t.  You are a true artist.  This is all amazing.  It is _friggin_ awesome is what it is.  I can’t believe it.  You are fucking fantastic artist.  I am privileged to be your subject.”

“If it makes you feel better, 85% of the pieces in here have been sold.”

“What?” Dean spun around and looked at him, “like, people bought me?”

“Yes,” Cas smiled proudly.

“Wow.”

Cas let him look around a little longer before they needed to move on.

“Come on,” Cas grabbed his hand, “there’s more.”

“More?”

“Yeah.”

Dean let Cas lead him through another door in a dark room.  As soon as they stepped in a spot light clicked on and Cas’ voice flooded the room.  Cas led Dean to the black wall with white writing.  It was a poem.  As Dean listened and followed along he realized it was about him.  Cas pulled him around a corner and a green light went on to reveal cut out letters on a white wall.  It was another poem and the audio changed to follow. 

They moved through the exhibit slowly.  They reached the end and there was a longer prose piece that was accompanied by music.  Dean felt the sting in his eyes.

“There’s just one last piece,” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“Cas,” Dean pulled him into his arms.

“I know.  You’re my muse Dean.  Come on.  The last part is my favorite.”

Dean walked into the last room with Cas.  He heard the tell-tell sound of a projector activate as a screen lowered.  Cas pulled Dean down onto the couch in front of the screen.

_“Is it recording?  Good,” Castiel held an acoustic guitar in his hand and sat down on a chair in the middle of the room, “His name is Dean and ever since I met him he has changed my life.  It had been a dark year for me.  I had no positive outlook on life at that time.  I was wondering around and saw a sign that said grand opening.  I needed somewhere to go that was different.  Boy was it different.  I was unprepared what I encountered that day.  Five times a week I recreate that experience.  Dean you may not know it but I owe you everything.  You will never know how much you mean to me.  Shit, up to this point I’m not sure if I’ve even given you my real name.”_

Dean laughed and squeezed Cas’ hand.

_“I hope I have.  You’re amazing, spectacular even.  You changed my life and I cannot get you out of my head.  This is my tribute to you.  This showcase, of which I hope you’re attending, is to say thank you for being my guiding light.  I am also very cheesy so I wrote this song to close out the night.  In case you didn’t know yet, I’m falling for you.”_

Cas watched Dean as he listened to the song he had written for him.  Once it was over Dean pulled Cas into his lap.  They kissed deeply then pulled apart.

“I am speechless.  I can’t tell you how much this means to me.  Cas,” Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’, “you’re so wonderful.  I _am_ so dating the hell out of you.  Just you wait.  I am gonna court the shit outta you.”

“Dean,” Cas pressed another kiss to his lips, “you don’t have to court me.  You already have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for following me on tumblr, for reading, for comments (b/c I know you will), for the kudos (yeah you'll do that too), and just being fucking awesome. Oh yeah I kinda curse like a sailor. Anna has been helping me control my cursing though. I hope you've had a wonderful day!


End file.
